Once Upon a Roadtrip
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: Regina and Zelena Mills. Sisters but both with very different personalities. Zelena was a business woman through and through while Regina was more wild and free. But when disaster strikes, the two find themselves on a very important road trip where there is laughter, disaster, and two sisters getting to know one another all over again. #AU


_**All businesses in this story are completely made up. If one is mentioned that exists, it was not done on purpose.**_

Zelena and Regina Mills. Two completely different ladies, but coming from the exact same background. Their father was Henry Mills and mother was Cora Mills. Zelena was three years older then Regina and she never let Regina forget that. If they were playing or when Zelena turned in to a teenager and had constantly told Regina that dolls were for kids. When Zelena was 18 she had went off to University to study business ethics and major in history. So now a days she owned one of the most visited and accomplished museums in all of New York. She loved doing the tours and explaining all the amazing wonders of history. Zelena was an excellent tour guide and business woman but horrible at being a sister. She would constantly judge Regina, who did go to community college but soon dropped out without letting her older sister know.

If Regina let Zelena know she dropped out she'd never hear the end of it. So, Regina led Zelena to believe that the outside cafe she worked at in Manhatten was owned and operated by her. Regina wasn't the school type, or the business type. She liked writing and exploring. She just wanted to explore the world and write about everything she saw and everyone she met along the way. Never knowing where she would end up or even where she would sleep at. She just wanted to be free.

But right now freedom wasn't an option for the raven haired beauty, as she just stood behind the counter outside making up some smoothies for a couple of customers. She was working alongside her best friend, Merlin Knight, who was counting his tips. Regina looked towards him, shook her head and continued on. Once the smoothies were done, she put them on a tray just as Merlin straightened his stance and looked out towards the customers. "Don't look now." Merlin said, which made Regina look out.

About four tables down, Zelena sat at a table alongside her fiancée, Walsh Oswald. "Great. There goes some of my tips." Regina muttered.

"Oh my God, just charge her already!" Merlin huffed and then smirked as he looked back towards the two, "If they give you any trouble, send Walsh my way. I like bad boys."

Regina rolled her eyes as Merlin walked off to deal with another customer. Regina walked out and set down the smoothies for her two customers and then walked over to Zelena and Walsh who were chatting away. "What can I get for you guys?" Regina asked.

Zelena looked up towards her younger sister and pouted. "Oh sissy." She said, "I've had a terrible day! Can you make me a double mocha with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle?"

Regina lifted a brow and nodded her head before looking at Walsh. "I'll just have coffee. Black." Walsh said.

Regina went back and placed down her pad just as Merlin walked back over. She began making the coffees with a small bit of aggression. "Your sister get to you that much?" Merlin asked.

" _'Oh sissy. I've had a terrible day can you make me a blah blah blah!'_ " Regina mocked her sister before turning serious again, "She's just... she thinks she's so smart. If she were so smart she would she that the perfect little Walshy Pooh was cheating on her!"

Merlin patted her back lightly just as Regina finished their drinks for them. She walked out and set them down. "Just put them on my tab, yes?" Zelena asked.

"We don't do tabs." Regina said.

"Oh." Zelena said acting shocked, although she would've known that. She had only ever been here every other day for the past eight months. "Well, you've got this. Right sis?"

"Yeah..." Regina said as she rolled her eyes and walked off.

 ** _ONCE UPON A ROAD TRIP_**

Zelena walked back in to her museum after her lunch break and in to her office. When she closed her door she noticed someone sitting in her seat with it turned towards the window. This didn't sit too well with Zelena as she curled up her nose and balled up her fists. "Whoever you are, you'd better get out of my seat!" Zelena exclaimed. As she spoke the chair turned and Zelena's whole demeanour softened. "Mr Alan..." she said, "I am so sorry!"

Zelena owned the museum and all the artifacts inside but of course she didn't own the big and beautiful building they were in. That belonged to George Alan who now rose from the chair and walked around the desk. "Zelena..." George said, "I've just got done my monthly finances. This place use to be big and booming! Every child and adult from all over the country would take vacations just to see this place. Now all you get is a bus load of kids and a couple people who think you're hot and wanna hit on you. And the reason? This place has been a 'been there, done that' type of place for three years now. You've lost money and you are barely able to afford this place anymore. Either you're going to have to do something big and impress the public, or give up the place."

Every word from George's mouth had Zelena taking in deep, sharp breaths. She couldn't afford to do something new. "If I can't even afford the rent, how am I suppose to afford to do something new." Zelena asked.

George took in a long, deep and pondering breath. "Well..." he said, "This months rent is paid but you're not going to have enough for next month. You'd better think of something by then."

With those last words, George headed out the door and left Zelena to her thoughts. What was she going to do? How was she going to pull this off?

 ** _ONCE UPON A ROADTRIP_**

Regina walked in to her small apartment after a long days work. She was tired, and she was sore. But, instead of complaining she headed in to her bathroom and ran a nice hot bubble bath. Nothing like relaxing in the bath, then getting in your PJ's, watching some movies and eating dinner. And of course.. Regina grabbed her cell as she gathered up stuff for her bath. She sunk down in to the tub and opened up her Skype. Almost immediately her Skype began to ring and Regina answered. "Hello." She said in a seductive tone.

"Are you in the bath?" A male British accent came from the other end.

"It should be obvious." Regina replied.

Robin Locksley was what Regina called her secret love. She never told anyone about him because she just liked it better that way. Him being her little secret made her feel, well, a little naughty in a sense. And Robin didn't mind. For now. He lived in Vermont and couldn't exactly move at the moment. With his work as a family Physician he couldn't just up and leave. And he understood that neither could Regina. He wanted her to pursue her dreams just traveling and writing and although he had never told her, he was planning on even helping her out. "Can you just stay there? I'm about to get in my car." Robin joked.

Regina laughed and shook her head. "I'm afraid by the time you get here, I'll just be a prune." She replied.

"Darn." Robin said as he jokingly snapped his fingers.

Just then, an Unknown caller flashed up on her screen. "Hang on." She said to Robin, "I have a call." Regina put the Skype call on hold and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Regina Mills?" A heavy Scottish accent sounded from the other end, "This is Mr Gold. Your mother's lawyer. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother. She passed away suddenly in her home this afternoon." Regina's body seemed to go heavy with grief. Her heart shifted within her chest like a child's when they came down on a swing, but it wasn't because of excitement. In fact, she wondered if she had heard the man correctly, "Miss Mills?" Gold said when the line went completely quiet for a moment.

"Yeah..." Regina spoke, unable to blink, unable to think. Only able to feel and what she felt was empty.

"I know this is a hard time right now. I've already spoken to your sister, and made the arrangements. I need you two, to come by my office in the Hyperion Building at 11:30 am. Fifth floor. Can you do that?" Gold asked.

"Yeah." Regina said as she slowly hung up the call.

Regina was in so much shock and so distraught that she hadn't noticed when she hung up the call, her Skype shot back up. "Regina?" She heard Robin's worried tone echo and it made her jump as she looked at the screen, "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded once but then shook her head. "No." She said hoarsely before unplugging the faucet of the tub and letting the water run down the drain.

Regina climbed out of the tub and heard Robin ask, "What happened?" As she pulled on he ran bathrobe.

Regina walked in to her bedroom, still in complete shock. "My mom... died." Regina said as she sat on her bed.

"Oh my God!" Robin said in a concerned tone, "Baby, I am so sorry. Do you need me to come over?"

"Maybe. I don't-I don't know." Regina wasn't sure exactly what Robin was saying, or what she was saying. She was off in her own world. "I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." Robin said in a sad and understanding tone, just hoping she would be alright, "I love you."

Those words actually did catch Regina's attention. She needed to hear them right now and she forced out a smile just for him. "I love you, too." She said.

Regina hung up the call and then laid in her bed. Her mother was gone! As children, Zelena had always been closer to their father, who died ten years ago in a drunken accident. His own fault but that didn't make it any less sadder. Regina had always been closer to her mother. And now, she was gone. Regina wondered what had happened, and knew she'd find out tomorrow when she and her sister went to see Mr Gold. For now, Regina just curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
